The Darkness
by Megazero111
Summary: Geo and friends start the summer with a party at luna's chapter 1 , but when an ancent enemy of earth returns does Geo have what it takes to save the world yet again?
1. Almost Party Time!

Disclamer: I do not own ANY Megaman realted characters...I will have some characters that i make up and i will tell which ones i own and which ones other people own.

Background Info: 5 years after Megaman Starforce 2 Geo is 16 (im saying that he was 11 in sf2) Sonia is 15, Luna is 16, Bud is 16, Zack is 15, and Amy (the skiing girl for those that forget...) is 16.

Chapter 1

Geo walked home from school after a long boring day. "Geo its been a week since we went virus busting...Can we go virus busting tonight? Come on!" Geo had been busy with School the past week and didn't have time to go virus busting. "Mega I told you already I've been busy with school things and I dont have any time for virus busting unless the viruses are visable in the real world. Thats when they are a problem. Other wise the Stalite Police can take care of them." Geo opened the door to his house. "I'm home mom!" Geo said as he headed up towards his room. "Geo! Don't forget that Luna has that party tonight." Geo's mom called to him as he ran up stairs. "I won't mom!" Geo got to his room and jumped onto his bad. "Aah yeah. The weekend. I love it." Geo laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Geo come on lest go I wanna go buck wild on something!" "You know Mega sometimes I wish you would just chill for a minute and relax. Or at least let me relax." "Geo you need to stop complaning and just live with it. Now lets go kick some virus tail!" _Sometimes Mega I just wish you couldn't talk. That would be nice. No head aches 24/7._ "Fine if you'll live me alone for the rest of the night while im at Luna's party then we'll go virus busting for a while. But we've got to get back in time for me to get ready."

--One Short Massave Virus Pwnage Trip Later--

"I never knew viruses could multiply so fast I've got to make sure that we take care of them more offten. Anyway Mega I've got to take a shower before the party so do me a favor and try not to get in to much trouble while im in the shower ok?" Geo left and headed to the bathroom. "Hmph...Geo you just got to suck it up." Mega floated over to the window and looked out it. "So peaceful. Most of them even know that the FM-ians had been close to killing them." Mega countinued looking out the window for another good two minutes before he phased threw it and was outside Geo's house. "Why do I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong at this party? Something always goes wrong when Geo tries to have some fun. I kinda feel bad for the kid. Ever since i came he's always fighting to save someone." Back inside Geo's house Geo had just finished his shower. "Man, I hope nothing goes wrong at this party, to many people will be there. If something where to happen and Megaman was needed I'm not sure if I would be able to get away from every one long enough to EM wave change. Maybe I shouldn't even go to this party, but I did promise Luna I would go, so I guess I gotta go."

Megazero: Ok I know it was a little short...ok make that a lot short but I'm not the greatest at starting of storys...so yeah like my last story (The Search for Grey a megaman ZX story) im gonna start off with small chapters and they'll get bigger (next one will be alot longer i promise...) So anyway...school starts for me next week so when chapter 2 will be up...is a mystery...xD but you can expect chatpters 2-4 most likely before Christmas time (yeah i know its along wait but i got all hard classes so it'll take away alot of my time)

--

Sonia: Hey Mega you ganna tell them why they had to wait longer then you said they would have to wait for this story?

Megazero: Ah yes Sonia...thank you for reminding me...(god she is worse then my mom...) I was having some computer trouble so i couldnt get the chapter up...so i edited this here ending...xD anyway...back to the normal ending

--

Geo: Wow...what am I ganna do? So I go to the party? Or should I pretend to be sick at the last minute? Ugh...this isn't far. Anyway...read the next chapter to find out (COMING SOON!)


	2. Party Crashers

Disclamer: I do not own ANY Megaman realted characters...I will have some characters that i make up and i will tell which ones i own and which ones other people own.

Chapter 2

_Ugh...how the hell did I get into this mess?_ Geo opened his eyes to find his head in a bowl of fruit punch. _Damn...I really should have seen this coming. I just had to come to this party._

--2 hours ago--

"Well Geo, I hope your happy!" Luna gave Geo the evil eye. "You just had to bring her didn't you!" Luna was refering to Sonia who Geo had invited to the party today at school. "I you know...thought it would be fun?" Geo looked at the ground. He had no idea that Luna would have been so mad that he had brought Sonia. "FUN??" Luna yelled the last part which caused Sonia to enter the room. "Whats going on?" "Oh...Sonia. Hi! how are you?" Luna asked. "I um am good...I think I'm just going to go back to the party now..." Sonia walked back into the main room and closed the door behind her. "Oh...Geo, just you wait." Luna walked back into the party. Geo just looked at her as she left. "Eh...Mega do you think it was a bad idea to invite Sonia?" Geo slid on his Visualizer and looked at Omega. "You know kid, I think that Luna girl just got to chill some. Its not like you brought her here just to make Luna mad. If she had listened to you for longer then a second she would know that you brought her as help incase something happened. After all, this city sure has had some weird things happening lately." Mega looked out towards the city. "Hm...strange really. I thought something woulda happened by now." "What do you mean? Is something out there?" Geo looked out towards the spot he figured his friend was looking at. "I don't see anything." Geo continued to look for another minute before giving up. "Its not something on earth" Mega said. "I feel an awsome power coming. One of greater power then I've felt for a while. Its similer to that of the three Satilate Admins...which is strage because whatever it is doesn't seem to be an EM body." _Not an EM body? Can such a thing even exist? _"Well Mega I think its about time to re-join the party you want to come?" Geo turned around and removed his Visualizer. "No thanks. To crowded in there, but if something happens come get me ok? Don't wanna miss a chance to go buck wild." _Just like him...always ready for a fight. _Geo went back into the main room leaving Omega X-is alone. "What ever is coming i hope that it took a wrong turn, because I don't know if the kid has what it takes."

Back inside...

Geo went looking for Sonia. He felt bad for bringing her to the party only to be grabed away by Luna two seconds after arriving. "Hey Bud, you seen Sonia anywhere?" Geo asked a full of food faced Bud only to get a clueless shrug. "Damn. Well if you see her please let her no im looking for her ok?" Geo walked off to countinue looking for Sonia. "Well, there are alone a few places left to look. "Ah! there she is!" Geo found the dark pink headed girl looking out one of the windows. "Sonia there you are!" Geo rushed over to her but a group of people got in his way. When they had moved away she was gone. "Sonia? Now where did you go?" Geo looked around but didn't see her. "Damn it!" Geo turned around and almost ran into Sonia. "Geo! I found you! Come on lets dance!" Before Geo could even say anything Sonia grabed him and pulled him onto the dance floor just as Luna walked into the room. "Oh that little!" Luna said as she saw Sonia dancing with Geo. "HMPH!" Luna turned around and started to walk away. A shadowy figure emerged from behind a group of talking party guest. ""Hmph...Geo, so predictable. Even if it wasn't for the fact that I know every thing about you. I even know about the little crush you have on the girl too." The figure disaperd behind another group of talking party guests.

Outside...

"Hm...? Wait...Someone's here!" Omega X-is turned and started to make a mad dash (float whatever...) when a shadowy figure apeard out of no where right in front of him. "So Omega X-is, I finaly have the honer of meeting you. Its a shame that our meeting has to end so soon." "It...it can't be." The figure stept out of the shadow. "I can't be what? You? To bad. I am"

Insde...

Geo and Sonia had just finished there third dance and Sonia said she was going to get some punch. So Geo walked with Sonia over to the drink table only to be tackled by someone and recieve a face full of fruit punch. "Die time die Geo!"

MZ: Wow...Lets see here...to rap this all up in a nut shell...Geo goes to party. Party gets crashed by some unknow dude and Omega X-is fights himself...whoa...this is ganna be fun to write. Anyway...and now to end this...short chapter...(remember they get longer as it goes...) I got some stuff to tell you, my readers. One! That my site (see the bottom of my Profile page if your intrested in checking it out...much aprecated if you do!) and that two Im ganna spead up the production on this fanfiction...only because a recent hit to the head has given me some intresting ideas...xD

Sonia: So let me get this straight...Geo gets pushed into a bowl of punch...by...some dude...and Mega...wait...why they hell was he in this chapter and not Lyria?? Forget you people I'm outa here...you can do this story with my replace ment pulls out Card bord cut out Sonia

MZ: Wait...what?? Ah fudge!!

MeanWhile...

"Aaaah!! Someone get this Gaint Spider away from me!!" Lyria Screemed.

MZ: Happy Sonia? She was in the story...

Sonia: YAY!!

Cut out Sonia: ...

MZ: eh...can we get rid of that? Its starting to...scare me...

Sonia: Sure! No problem...All ya gotta do is Kung Fu Kicks The Cut out THAT!

MZ: Eh...Riiiiiiiight...anyway...I'll be back with another chapta! stay here (and dont go dieing on me please!!)


	3. Clones?

Disclamer: I do not own ANY Megaman realted characters...I will have some characters that i make up and i will tell which ones i own and which ones other people own.

Also...I'd like to thank anhhai14 for pointing out that some people don't like it all being how to put this...so close together maybe? Forget it...im not good with discriping crap...nvr was most likely never will...So ima make my paragraphs smaller...with that being said...Got some other stuff to say before I begin this chapter. Please go easy on me with the flames and stuff...this is only my second (Not counting my Runescape one...ima done with that...not ganna do it anymore) story. So if you dont mind take it easy...Not that it hurts my feelings...takes alot to do that. So yeah...anyway...Thats all im going to say for now...

Chapter 3

"Geo!" Geo heard his name being called but was unable to tell who it was before passing out again."Oh please let him be ok. Please..."Sonia rushed over to Geo and pulled his soaking head out of the punch bowl to find he was out cold.

--

Luna rushed into the room after hearing the loud crash. "Whats going on in here?" She looked around to find that every thing was a mess. She started to walk into the room when something she was unable to see pushed past her. "Huh? What was that?" Luna looked but was unable to figure out what who had ran past her.

"Musta been my imagination." She turned her attention back to the ruined party. "What happend?" No sooner did Luna finish saying those words did she get her anwser. Altho she was wishing she didn't know the answer. Standing just a few feet from her with a table in his hands about to throw it at a group of party guest was Megaman.

"G-I mean Megaman...what are you doing?" Luna started to walk over to him. "Hmph...take a step and this table is aimed at you." Luna froze. _Something is wrong with him...why would Geo do this?_ Luna took a few steps back only to be grabed by someone behind him. "Shame...Don't you know how to follow directions?"

Luna turned around to see who it was that had grabed her and the second she saw who it was she turned back around. She was scared now._ Whats going on? I thought harp Note and Megaman were the good guys...yet Megaman is hurting the party guest and Harp Note grabed me._ Luna felt something hit the back of her head and feel down. "Out cold. Lucky for her." Harp Note said as she steped over Luna's body to go over to Megaman.

"I think they get the message. Can we go now? I'm tierd of playing with these...weaklings." Megaman threw the table at the window causing it to shatter. "Fine then...lets go shall we? But first we should thank Geo and Sonia for allowing us to come to this world. After all, the dark side of a human coming to this world isn't something that happens everyday. We should at least thank them for that." Megaman walked over to where he had left Geo to find Sonia was there too.

"Oh look Harp, they saved us the trouble of finding them." Sonia looked up to find that she was looking at Megaman. "How...how are you...?" Sonia started to say. "How am I what? Megaman? And next I bet your going to want to know how she is Harp Note?" Megaman said in a mocking tone. "Mega lets just end this already. I'm tierd of this." Harp Note said. Megaman rased his Mega buster and started to charge. "Fine...Sorry its going to end this way. Its been fun but it looks like me and Harp here will be the only two dark humans with no light side."

"Dark?" Sonia said confused. "Good bye!" Megaman said as he fired his Megabuster hitting the punch bowl that Geo had been in a few seconds ago causing it to shatter. The pieces of glass cut into Sonia's skin as she covered up Geo to keep him from getting hurt.

"Aw...its so cute how she tries to save him. Fine you two can live another day. Lets go Mega the Satalite Police should be here soon and we don't want them to know who it was so easly do we?" Harp Note headed over to the shattered window and jumped out of it. "You get to live a little longer...but next time you won't be so lucky" Megaman jumped out of the window after Harp Note.

"Come on...Geo...we've gotta...get out...of...here..." Sonia had hardly any energy left to talk yet she still picked him up and got him on his back and tried to carry him out of the room. She almost made it to the door but she triped and fell down. "Ungh...Geo...I'm sorry..." Were the last things Sonia said before passing out.

Outside...

Omega X-is had just woke up. "Ow my head...feels like i was just hit over the head with a thousand bricks. Anyway...I've got to go see if Geo is ok." Omega floated into the room where the party had been a few minutes ago. "Woah...looks like someone went buck wild in here. Geo! Sonia! What happened to them? Sonia looks all cut up and Geo...looks wet? Lets see if i can help any here." Omega garped the sleeping Sonia in one hand and in the other he grabed Geo. "Lets go." He turned them both into EM waves so he could transport them easyer. _It takes to much energy to have them both as EM waves. Oh well I've just got to get them out of here and to the hospital before I run out of energy._

--Back at the ruined party--

The Satilate Police showed up about a few minutes after Omega X-is fled with the kids. With Lyrias help of course (he found her outside the party and explaned everything to her.) The Satilate Police got every one to a near by hospital before starting to examin what had gone down at the party "Hm...by the looks of things it was EM waves, and by the look of things they weren't EM Viruses either.

--At the hospital--

"Docter! These two kids where found outside the hospital. We don't know how they got there, but I'm guessing the girl carried the boy and herself her. Maybe they are others from that insident at the party." The Nurse said as she told the docter all she knew about the two kids she had found outside the hospital. "Bring them into the emergency room. If they both are as bad as you say they are then they need help"

MZ: ZOMG!! Sonia saved Geo...well...its about time some heroic crap happend...and for those that are woundering just who Mega and Harp were...u gotta find out...so sit tight and wait for it...and...it...will...come...xD

--

Short Recap of my Chapter 3:

Lyria: Poor Sonia...she's out cold...anway since I can't find Omega X-is im ganna do this by myself. Ok so Chapter three in a nutshell is Geo is out cold for most of the chapter, Sonia saves him from drawning in punch, Then 2 evil dudes come outa nowhere and look just like Harp Note and Megaman. The Megaman Clone shoots the punch bowl causing it to explode into thousands of tiny pieces which would cut up Sonia and Geo...BUT...Sonia being the selfless girl she is covered up Geo with her own body so he wouldn't get cut up...AND THEN she tries and gets him to the hospital...It doesn't matter that she didn't make it...its the thought that counts and boy she thought alot...Anyway...I've gotta go back and make sure she is ok...

MZ: Yeah...lets hope she is...anyway...R&R please!! Flames welcome...(just be nice...its only my second story...) and what else...anything? Oh yeah...I'm thinking about changing my name on FanFiction to Forte Cross Exe. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up...anyway...I'm of to go start on Chapter 4 which will be up today/tomarrow...and chapter 5 will follow...(maybe...)


	4. Return of the Tribes of Legend

Disclamer: I do not own ANY Megaman realted characters...I will have some characters that i make up and i will tell which ones i own and which ones other people own.

Ok...for those that wounder...Omega X-is is Omega and Mega is the evil Megaman Dude...And Harp is the Evil Harp Note ok?

Chapter 4

Geo woke up and found that he was in a bed. A nice soft bed. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

--

"So this is the boy that has the blood of the Ninja?" "Yes, if we can get him to lead us to the land of the Ninja then we will be able to get the Ninja Orb. Then all we'll need is the Zerker and Saurian Orb to open the path to Mu once more." Two shadows were talking in front of a sleeping chapter pod. Inside was a boy with a Shuriken necklace around his neck. "Soon we'll have the power of Mu."

--

Geo woke up again 30 minutes later to find he was in a bed. He looked around and tried to get up but found he didn't have the strength to do so. So he roll back over and was about to go back to sleep when he remembered about her. He sat up and tried to get a look around. Almost instinly he was regreting sitting up so fast that his head felt light. "Ugh...my head"

A nurse happened to be in the room when he got up and noticed this and rushed over to help him. "Please you must rest." The nurse tried to get him to lay down again but he wouldn't. "S-Sonia...where is she? Is she ok? Please I've got to see her." The nurse tried and failed for 10 minutes to get him to try and lay back down. So after she said yes and got Geo in a wheelchair she took him to go and see Sonia.

--

"Omega, do you think Sonia will be ok?" Lyria asked and looked over to Omega X-is he hadn't taken his eyes off Sonia since they put her in that room. "I know she will Lyria. After what she did to keep Geo safe and then try to bring him her she has the will to fight. She won't let something like this get her easy. Altho it'll be a hard recovery she should be able to fight again by the end of the month at the latest." When Lyria heard the word fight she looked away from Omega "So thats all you care about. Fighting. Fine...its not a suprise really. Thats all men care about anyway. Sonia risked her life to save Geo and all you care about is getting her back into the battle. What if she can't? What if the damage she took tonight keeps her from being able to do any of that ever again?"

Lyria floated away from the window. "Is that all you think of these human for? Shells so you can have you little fights? Its no wounder why Geo is always getting hurt. If thats how you play then me and Sonia are done helping Megaman. Instead we'll fight to keep others safe not just to have fun!" Lyria turned and yelled the last part at Omega. After looking at Lyria for a minute Omega turned back to look at Sonia. "Lyria, you got it all wrong. I don't care only for fighting. Actualy this is one fight I wish wouldn't happen. But I sense a dark energy in Echo Ridge and its like nothing we have faced before. Which is why we need you and Sonia so we can keep these people safe." Lyria looked down at the ground. "I see..."

--

Geo was pushed into the room where Sonia was sleeping. "Be quiet she's been sleeping since she got here. She needs the rest she was beat up pretty bad. So what ever you do please don't wake her. I'll be back in 5 minutes to take you back to your room." The nurse went over to check some stuff on Sonia's bed before leaving. "Sonia...I'm sorry..."

"Excuse me Ma'am but can you tell me where I might find Geo Stealer?" Geo heard someone say his name out in the hallway._ That voice...is it...Mr. Copper?_ Geo heard the door open. "He is in here sir. With the girl that brought him her uh...Sonia Sky." Geo turned around to find Bob Copper, a member of the Satilite Police, entering the room.

"Geo! I heard that you had been at the party and where one of the people that had been beaten up by Megaman. I came by to see if everyone from that party is ok. The last two people on the list to check on was you and Sonia. The docters told me everything so I don't need you to tell me so save your energy. I just came to see if you two were ok, and to tell you I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you in when I was chasing Megaman. I know now that you arn't Megaman so I'm done following you around."

Bob Copper went over to look at Sonia. "Hm...I didn't think that Megaman would harm a girl her age but I guess I was wrong. He is on the wanted list now. So I sugest you stay away from him." Bob Copper walk out the door but came back in the room a second latter. "Oh and Geo, tell your mom thanks for the cookies she sent me last Christmas when I had the flu." With that Mr. Copper closed the door and walked off leaving Geo alone with Sonia.

--

"Ninja; the power of speed and steath. The smartest of all the tribes. Zerker; the power of swordsman ship and defence. The most Noble of the tribes. Saurian; the strength of a thousand men. The strongest of all the tribes. These three tribes once every hundred years would make an offering to the Tribe Master, born once every hundred years and mastered all the skills of the tribes. The Tribe Master would sit at the center of the tribe land where Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja tribe land met. He was the ruler of the 3 tribes and made sure all was right. The Tribe Master guarded the final ceal to Mu so that none could find a way to Mu that didn't have Mu blood. When the tribes fell the last Tribe Master fled in order to protect the last bit of the legendary tribes. He passed away shortly afterwords but not before naming a new Tribe Master. The chain was thought to end around 100 years ago. But they were wrong. There is a new Tribe Master. His name, Solo.

MZ: Ok...yawn here it is...Omega X-is is going to give you the recap then im ganna take a nap...then im ganna start on chapter 5

Chapter 4 in review:

Omega X-is: Ok...Chapter 4 Geo wakes up but is to lazy to get outa bed and then goes back to sleep. Wakes up again 30 minutes later and remembers aboout Sonia. Bugs the nurse to death to let him see her he sees her and then gets a vist from Bob Copper. Megaman is now a wanted Criminal and Harp Note is too. And some weird people find some kid from the ninja tribe. The tribes again?? UGH...I thought those where over when Le Mu was defeted...oh well...looks like we're off to save the world again.


	5. Ninja returns

Disclamer: I do not own ANY Megaman realted characters...I will have some characters that i make up and i will tell which ones i own and which ones other people own.

Chapter 5

MZ: Yeah...i know that i'm not the best with this kinda crap...anyway...I gotta point something out...I'm changing the name of Dark Megaman and Dark Harp Note...Dark MegaRock Dark Harp NoteNote so yeah...thats there shortened names...ok...anyway...on with the show/story

_Human...at least thats what I think I am...Ugh...its hard to remember...how I got here...something to do with the tribe of Ninja...but thats all I remember..._

--

Geo had just been taken back to his room. "Stay here. Your mom is on her way to see you. We didn't let her see you any while you were sleeping as some moms can't stand to see there children in hospitals. Anyway She should be here any minute now." The nurse walked out of the room.

--

_Pain...suffering...my family...gone...I'm alone...the last of the...Ninja...ugh...I can feel the Ninja spirit inside me trying to awaken...must...supress...the power..._

_--_

"Geo! You look better then they said you did. Anyway, what happend?" Geo didn't even have time to anwser before she attacked him with another question. "Did you keep Sonia safe?" At the mention of Sonia's name Geo had to look down. "Oh...well I'll make sure to stop bye after I'm done visiting you." Geo told his mom all that had happend minus the part about Omega X-is.

--

_Ninja...the power of speed...If I wanted to I could get out of here and away from these humans that captured me...but that would mean I would have to summon the power of Ninja...I'm not strong enough to control that much power...but still better be free then let these guys do whatever they want to me...urk...Ninja...Spirit of the wind. Master of Speed, lend me your strength!_

--

Geo laid on top of the bed unable to get any sleep. _Um...I'm sorry Sonia, its my fault that you got hurt...please let me make it up to you._ _No...thats to...whats the word for it...Meh...forget it...I'll just tell her I'm sorry and won't let it happen again...if there is another time it could happen...No...I've gotta stop thinking like that..._

--

"Profeser! The boy is waking! Readings are in the red. Life signs are in the red. Almost everything is in the red! At this rate he is going to go into a critical state and won't servive the stress." The computer moniter that was being read suddenly exploded. "No! These readings are off the scale! Can this be the power of Ninja? Profeser this building isn't going to hold much longer, we've got to get every one out of here now!"

--

Sonia was laying in her bed unmoved for the last 5 hours. Everytime a docter or nurse walked into the room the look that they had on there face was the same. No one knew if she was going to make it. Well almost no one. If anyone were to give the room a good look then they would happen to notice the shadow in the corner of the room.

"Sonia, as much as I hate having to let you live...Its not time for you to die...yet." The figure walked into the light. "Well Rock...We might just have are work cut out for us. Poor humans. Don't know that he is on his way. But by the time he is here we'll have had are fun and be back in the Alt. Deminsion." Dark Harp Note seemed to have been talking to herself but anyone that happend to know about the EM Wave change then they would know that she wasn't talking to herself but just talking to a Megaman that wasn't visable to the human eye.

--

_Hmph...where once was a human building now stands nothing but rubble...I never understand why these things spend time building things that take less then a second to dispose of. The Ninja power has fully taken over my body now...and I can't remember a time that I felt this good...the power..._

--

Geo was in his room watching the news when he saw something that caught his eye. He went for the remote so he could turn up the volume of the tv.

The image on the TV was of an area that was littered with rubble. "Breaking News. An abanded factory exploded today. Police still won't say what it was the caused it but as soon as we find out what it was we'll make sure to let you know." The last few seconds of the report on the area Geo noticed a moving object in the background. "Hm? What was that?" Geo hit the rewind button on the remote and then hit the frezze option on the remote.

"Weird he reminds me of me when I had the power of Ninja. Wait...Ninja? Does that mean that this guy is capable of EM Wave change?" Geo made a note of what he had just seen to ask Omega once he got out of here and found him.

--

A lone figure walked along the path filled with rubble. Green EM waves flowed out of his body. Nothing got close to this figure without getting killed instintly. "The missle is on its way to earth. Only the Tribe Master can save us now I and by my ancesters power I will find him.

MZ: And thats a rap! Ok how ya guys liking it so far? Yeah I know it looks like I brought another Solo dude...well Did I? Did I not? Sorry...you've gotta wait till next chapter... And now here is the chapter in review by...SOLO!! (ugh...it cost me 5000 Zenny to get him to do this...so u people shut up and deal with it )

Chapter 5 in review:

Solo: Hmph...the way this story is unfolding is amusing me to no end...Anyway...looks down to note card he was given Ahem...So anyway...Geo is still recovering from his injuries...pathetic...

MZ: Stick to the strip...Im paying you to say this

Solo: mumble Sonia might not make it out of this alive poor Geo being saved by her just to see her unable to save herself...A pitty really...

MZ: Yesh...forget this keep the 5000 Zenny and GET THE HECK OUTA HERE!

Solo: Score!

MZ: Sonia is in bad shape and she might not make it. Poor Geo...how's he going to tell her how he feels if he gets killed? Unless...Geo can get Sonia to EM wave change long enough to use a recover battle card on her. Will he get the chance? First he's got to find Omega X-is. Will he do it? I'm to lazy to type the next chapter so I'll tell you what happens. Geo find Omega but he turns into a giant monster and eats Geo and Sonia. You buy that? Didn't think so...damn...oh well. Next chapter will be out soon so look forward to it...Thanks to those that added my story to Alert list! Anyway...I'm hungery...I wounder if Geo still has some pizza left or if he hid it in his secert spot again...shivers I hope not...last time he did that Sonia got real pissed at him. Anyway I'm off so untill next time!


	6. Endless struggle, Life and Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters...I will have some characters that I make up and I will tell which ones I own and which ones other people own.

Chapter 6

_It's amazing that this girl still has the will to live._ Dark Harp Note was standing in front of a sleeping Sonia. _Even though she is my other half I still feel for her. Despite the fact that I hate her. Yet...I can't let her die...not right now. She has the power to lead us to the Tribe Master and we'll guide her into finding him for us. Then we'll dispose of her._

--

The figure walking stopped. "Hm...The Tribe Master is near." The figure that had been was a boy who looked to be around 11-12 with spiky brown hair. In his EM form he had green armor with a Shuriken in the center of his amour. There was a Sword with a green handle on his back. The boy looked down the path to find a lone person standing on top of a tree.

"Could that be the Tribe Master?" The figure started to dash off towards the figure on top of the tree. The figure jumped from the tree when the boy was halfway towards it causing him to stop. The figure that had been on the tree landed a few feet in front of the boy. "Humph...and here I thought I was the last of Mu and the three tribes, but it seems that there is still another. Tell me are there others that survived? Any from the Zerker or Saurian tribe?"_ Woah...this guy knows about the tribes...maybe he is the Tribe Master._

"Not going to answer me? Don't make it so I'll have to hurt you." _Then again...he could just have read something about the tribes in a book...and just taken a guess about me being from the ninja tribe. _"Fine...don't talk. More fun for me." The man that had jumped from the tree looked about to be about 16 had a cloak on so the clothes under his cloak weren't visible. He raised a strange looking device from under his cloak and then started to glow. _Wait...that's Mu technology...which means..._ "EM Wave Change!"

--

Geo woke up the next morning feeling better. He thought he had an idea to get Sonia better, but in order to do that he had to find Mega first. Geo got out of bed and went and grabbed his Visualizer and his card pack and ran out of his room. "Hey where are you going?" Geo was stopped by a nurse. "I'm ah...just going for a walk around the hospital my legs are getting sore from not moving much." Geo rushed passed the nurse without giving her time to respond.

--

"Humph...is this the real power of the Ninja? It's weak. But still surviving means is something. Tell me your name kid." _Kid? He thinks just because he has a few lucky shots he can call me kid?_ "My name is Takeshi. My EM Wave form name is Shento. And as for my strength this is only my normal form. I'm not at full power right now so form changing will drain me of most of my energy but I'll have more then enough power to take you down." Shento dashed over towards the tree and placed his hand on it. His hand started to glow. "What are you talking about? Other form?" Just then a bright light surrounded Shento and when it was gone Shento stood there only there was deference in armor color. His armor was now Dark Green instead of the Light green it had been a few minutes before.

--

"Omega X-is where are you?" Geo had been looking for him for about 10 minutes now with no success. When he was about to give up and start back towards his room he saw him. Omega X-is had been standing near Sonia's room. "Mega why are you here?" The sound of Geo's voice made him Jump. "Huh? Oh its you Geo." Geo noticed that Omega X-is didn't look up. "Anyway Mega I think I came up with a way to heal Sonia. All we need is a strong enough recovery card. Oh and we'll need Sonia to be Wave changed but I'm sure Lyria can take care of that." Mega looked up at hearing Geo's idea. "You know that might work. No strike that. It will work. Why didn't I think of that?"

--

"A color change? That all? Pathetic...Well Shento since I know your name I might as well tell you mine before I finish you off. My EM Wave form is named Rogue. My human name is Solo. And now you die." Rogue dashed at Shento. "Don't underestimate me. I'm not Shento anymore. I'm Shento Wood now!" Shento slammed his hand on the ground causing grass to shoot out of the ground. "And now for the icing on the cake. Flame wheel battle card!" He shot a wheel of fire at the grass that he had made appear a few seconds earlier. The grass caught fire instantly. Rogue was moving to fast and wasn't able to stop in time. He ended up running straight into the fire. "And now that there is fire," Shento went over to the flames and put his hand over them. His armour changed from a dark green color to a bright red. "Now I'm Shento Flame." Shento jumped up into the air and then vanished. "FLAMING DEMON FLURRY!" Shento sent out a barrage of Fire Shrunkens. Each one of them hit there target.

"Have you had enough yet? This is starting to bore me. I don't know why I thought you were the Tribe Master. Weak." Shento turned around and started to walk away. His armor returned to its normal light green color. "Consider yourself lucky I let you live. Most of the time people that I fight that insult me I finish off. But you're not worth my time."

--

Geo was staring at the sleeping body of Sonia. "Uh Geo? Are you ok? You've been looking at her for the past five minutes." Omega was floating beside Geo waiting for Lyria to come and wave change with Sonia so that they could heal her with a recovery battle card. "Sorry, sorry. It takes forever to find her room in this place." Lyria floated into the room. "Anyway I'm ready." Lyria flew into Sonia's body and forced her into an EM Wave Change. "Ok. I'm ready now, but hurry I can feel the wave change falling apart. She is to week to hold this form together." Geo used a recovery 300 and placed his hands on Sonia's body, letting the energy from the battle card flow into her body. "There that's all we can do." Lyria let Sonia's body cancel the wave change and Geo gently put her back in the bed and covered her up. "Ok now lets go check to see if any viruses are causing trouble before going home."

--

"Hold it…I never said I was finished yet…" Solo struggled to get to his feet. "It…it seems like I'll have to use…my full power on you" Solo quickly put his hand out in front of him and some runes appeared around his fist. "Now…let's finish this fight." Solo pulled a sword out from the runes and dashed and Shento. He swung the sword at Shento and made a direct hit causing Shento to be blown to the side. "Ack…fine if that's the way you want to play it then I guess I wont hold anything back either."

Shento dashed at Solo and started to throw a barrage of Shrunkens and once he got close enough he grabbed the sword was on his back and used it to slash at Solo. The kept at this blades interlocking every slash. Every swing Solo made was blocked by Shento's sword, and every slash that Shento made was blocked by Solo. To anyone that happened to walk by would have only seen the sparks of the blades hitting each other. They went on like this for many hours. "Your…good. Maybe you are…the Tribe Master. Fair enough. I'll leave for now. And should you turn out to be the Tribe Master I'll return." Shento turned around sheathed his sword and vanished.

MZ: Dun dun DUN!! Shento got skills! Ok...putting the fanfic on hold for a min so I can tell ya why I haven't updated in like _**AGES.**_ I've been busy with school….so many projects and they year has just begun…wow…anyway…I plan on updating another chapter to this story by next weekend…

Geo: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude………..you gotta try somea these shrooms maaaaaan……

MZ: Uh…darn…he went into the woods again… takes shrooms away from Geo these are not for eating ok? Now shut up and stop getting high… pushes Geo into his bedroom and stay in there until your not high anymore. Ok…well since Geo is high I got to get someone else to do recap…um…lets get… randomly picks a name out of a hat …Aile…what the is this the right hat? Ah well…she can do it I guess… walks away

Aile: Hiya every buddy! Don't tell MZ but I switched the hat to a hat that had only my name in it so that I could tell you about the awesome news that MZ doesn't want you to know about yet. For those of you that have read MZ's other Megaman story, The Search for Grey, You'll be happy to know that he is almost done with the first bit of the next part of it...The Ultimate Battle! So yeah…incase you haven't noticed MZ isn't good with naming stories…so it might suck a little.

But anyway that's not why I'm telling you about this. I'm telling you so you guys will know to look for it sometime this week. Now when it will be posted…that's a secret…but it'll be here soon…so look for it! Oh yeah…and MZ got some extra stuff he wants to add…I'll go find him hunts down MZ

MZ: uh yeah…anyway I got Microsoft word now go me! I'd been using word pad because the laptop that I had been using to type all my stories was so old it wasn't compatible with Word. Well I got a new Laptop just recently and got Word put on it so now I shouldn't have so many spelling errors (spelling never was my strong point) So yeah. Anyway I'm off for now got many things I gotta work on. Like my next chapter to my story…anyway I'm off.


	7. Enter Blaze Dragoon a new power

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters...I will have some characters that I make up and I will tell which ones I own and which ones other people own.

Chapter 7

Geo sighed as he looked out the window. _It's been a week and yet she still isn't awake. The doctor says she is ok and Lyria says her waves are normal as well. So why isn't she awake yet?_ Geo's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see nothing. "Oh, its you." Geo put on his visualizer and instantly was able to see what had poked him. "Is she still asleep?" Geo asked turning back to look outside. He noticed that it had started to snow.

"Yeah the girl is still asleep. I don't see how she's able to sleep so much." Geo turned back to face Omega-Xis. "It's my fault. If only I could have managed to stay awake long enough to save her." He turned back towards the window in an attempt to keep Omega-Xis from seeing him crying. "Its ok Geo, I understand who you feel." Omega-Xis put his hand on Geo's shoulder. "She'll pull through. I know she will. Now let's both go and check up on her. Who knows she might be awake by now."

----

Sonia opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She looked around. In front of her was water and to either side of her was sand. Behind her was a forest. "Hello? Anyone here?" She turned around and looked back into the forest. _How did I even get here? Last thing I remember was being at Luna's party and then blank._ Just then the forest started to fade away as did the sand she was standing on and the water that was now behind her. _W-what's happening? _She turned around only to find the same thing that she had seen before which was nothing. _Don't get scared Sonia…don't get scared._ She took a step forward and fell. "AH!!!!!" She screamed as she fell.

After falling for what seemed like hours she finally stopped. She just floated to a stop. _Weird…What's going on here?_ She looked around but could once again only see darkness to all sides. "Sonia, the time for you to find out your real purpose in this fight is near. You're true power will be unleashed." A shadow image appeared in front of her. "I'm one of the three chosen by the three AM sages. My name is Blaze Dragoon, and I've called you here to give you a gift. How you use it is up to you." There was a flash of red light and he vanished.

----

Geo got to the door to Sonia's room just as he heard a thud. "What do you think that was?" Mega asked. "I don't know lets go find out." Geo said as he reached out for the door knob. He was surprised when it turned before he touched it and backed away as the door opened thinking it was a nurse. He was surprised to find that it was Sonia. "Sonia!" He rushed to help her. "I'm fine Geo. Really hungry though." Geo managed to get her back into her room and back onto the bed. "Rest here I'll go get you something to eat." He left the room shortly after he got her back in bed.

_Who was that person in my dream…He said his name was Blaze Dragoon but that's it…can I trust him and that 'power' he gave me?_ She jumped when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see that it was Geo with a tray of food for her. "Sonia, do you want me to stay here while you eat?" She smiled. "You can stay if you want. I don't mind." Geo walked over to the bed and sat the tray down on her lap before brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm glade you're awake, I was worried that you'd never wake up." Sonia smiled at him and started to eat the sandwich that he had brought her.

---------

MZ: YESH! Here it is! It would have been here sooner but I got sick and then my dog was missing for the week…any who…I'm going to try my best to write these faster AND get them uploaded faster as well…anyway that's all I got for now so I'll be seeing you guys around! Laterz!


	8. Return of Ace

Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 8, I've been busy for a while and writers block has kept me from working on my Fan fictions much. Anyway where is Chapter 8, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters...I will have some characters that I make up and I will tell which ones I own and which ones other people own.

Chapter 8

--Two days after Sonia woke up—

Sonia was lying in her bed waiting for Geo to come and visit like he said he would. He was late like always but she knew he'd show up eventually. At least she hoped he would.

--

Geo rushed through a crowd of people as he tried to get to the bus stop and head to the hospital. _Oh man I can't believe I'm late! _After what seemed like ages he finally got to bus stop and got on the bus headed for the hospital.

--

"Hey there Sonia, how you feeling? Better I hope." Lyra asked as she floated over to Sonia's bed. She has just gotten back from an errand Sonia had asked her to do.

"Yeah, I feel better, how did it go? Did you find out anything about Blaze Dragoon?" Sonia looked out the window Lyra had just come in from towards the bus stop. _Where is Geo?_

"No, Blaze Dragoon is just a figment of your imagination. No one has ever heard of him." Lyra said before going inside Sonia's Wave transporter, which was basically a more advanced version of the Hunter VG.

"I see...You don't believe me whenever I tell you about him, do you?" She said, still looking out the window "Hey, look someone just got off the bus. I wonder if it's Geo."

Lyra sighed and appeared again. "I doubt it; he's most likely busy catching up with all the school work he's missed." She said before turning towards the door as she heard it open. "Hm?"

--

Geo ran as fast as his legs would take him. After almost tripping four times he managed to get into the hospital. "Geo, you know you might have gotten here faster if you'd EM Wave Changed."

"Yea yea, I know. I should have but I didn't know if Sonia's gift would have been able to change with me."

"You could have asked you know."

"Just shut up until we get to Sonia's room."

Geo walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor and waited as the doors closed and the elevator slowly started up. Geo was surprised when it stopped sooner than you thought it would. _Strange, I thought the ride up lasted a bit longer._

--

Standing at the doorway of Sonia's room was a cloaked figure. He walked in and closed the door behind him before walking over to Sonia. "So how are you feeling, Harp Note?"

Sonia and Lyra both gasped. There were only a few people who knew that she was Harp Note. "Who are you?" Sonia asked, puzzled.

"What? You mean you forget me already? I'm hurt Sonia." The person lowered his hood causing both Sonia and Lyra to gasp. Standing in front of her was A. C. Eos. A person she hadn't seen in ages. "Surprised to see me?"

"Actually, yes, I thought you'd have more important things to do than come check me. After all I haven't seen you for at least, what, a year, almost two."

"Eh, yeah about that, stuff's happened that has kept me busy 24/7. I haven't been out of the office for about a year and a half for stuff other than eating."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Can't tell you, sorry. Top Secret stuff and what not."

"I see, ok then. It's nice to see you anyway."

"Ditto"

--

Geo finally realized that something was up after a minute of not moving and the elevator doors not opening. "What the hell is going on here?" He walked to the door and tried to pull it open but failed due to lack of upper body strength. "Damn it, Mega let's Wave Change and get out of here.

"Sure, whatever, but look out for viruses and whatnot, elevators don't just stop on their own."

"EM Wave Change!"

--

"Well, I know it was short Sonia, but I must be getting back to work, but I've got to stop by Geo's house first. I have a package for him."

"Oh, you can leave it here; Geo is on his way to see me. Or he was supposed to. I think he might have gotten held up by something." Sonia looked up at the ceiling just as the power went out.

"That doesn't seem like something good, Sonia, stay here I'm going to go cheek it out." Without even waiting for her to say anything Ace dashed out of the room. _I hope this isn't who I think it is…I really hope it isn't. But knowing my luck and the fact that Sonia is in here because of them, it's who I think it is. Damn it to hell._

----

MZ: Wow . I really need to fight the writer's block. Well now with that being said…I GO SLEEP NOW *pulled an all nighter two nights in a row without telling anyone and is tired as hell* Soo yeah, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as well as update my other fanfictions soon. Till then, adios.


End file.
